legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stardash
Stardash its Bender and Starfire's kid that was birthed of her recently. She was given birth by House's help as he explained how it was possible. She is seen to next in line for the role of Princess after she gets older. Despite being a 5 year old she has hidden power that comes from her emotions like Starfire, durability of her father Bender and other quantities from her parents. It though she has no control over. Friends: Bender and Starfire (her parents), Skipper, Heloise, Bubbles, Dib, Lizbeth, Milo, Marceline, Finn, King Julian, Django, Jorgen Von Strangle, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Makoto, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Dr. Strange, Saul Goodman, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung Enemies LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Stardash appears with he parents and uncle Skipper. She is being babysat by Bender, Heloise and Skipper who all stay back. However when Jack Bauer and Suede come knocking, Bender and Heloise agree that she needs to come with them. Stardash goes to Saul and Gold's vehicle for the whole group and she acts like her father with "let's go already' which gets all of them to go after her.When hearing Saul and Gold talk about Batman, she is surprised to learn he is alive. Suede asks what to do with her and they agree to have Saul take a look in. Picard has her go to Riker and Worf though Dash states she can handle herself. She and the others notice while watching a huge Digimon, and as a result they decide to contact the team closest to them. Stardash helps save her friends from Brainiac and Frollo with her untapped power which comes off as a surprise since she's still young and she is just as strong if not more so than her mother.Stardash and Zick find something encryped on the back of the treasure piece and she hands to Discord to read. Stardash asks about the third transporter and if they can fix it, following that they contact Jaeris and learn of his help when Riker makes an connection. Stardash once again uses her untapped power to do something and because of this she wants to help, but Heloise knowing what happened warns her not to until she gets taller and older. She defies this by blasting BlackGreymon back with Manhattan. Stardash decides to head off with Kid to find Liz and Patty's peresrved bodies, though she is using this as a cover so she gather what she needs to create a potion or something to make her older and taller. The Four and Stardash make their way through the graves to find possible direction though they have none though Stardash finds sparky dirt for her plan Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Royalty Category:Red Heads Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Cute Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Non Humans Category:Babies Category:Princesses Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon